


Detritus

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 91: Grave. Set during ‘Planet of the Dead’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Detritus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 91: Grave. Set during ‘Planet of the Dead’.

He’d said the sand tasted strange, and here was the answer to the riddle. People, whole cities, ecosystems – all reduced to sand. All across the planet, sand. Like detritus rotting on a forest floor, but somehow less fitting. At least when something was so obviously dead it was a testament to the fact that it lived in the first place.

All across the planet countless grains of sand are all that was left. The world was one big gravesite, but there wasn’t a marker to be seen to note their passing.

It was one of the saddest things he’d ever seen.


End file.
